Batman vs Adam Taurus
Batman vs Adam Taurus is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-third DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 8! DC vs RWBY! Their sense of justice is extreme one way or another, but who's vengeance perseveres in a death match? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A single caped figure knelt on the top of an Atlas factory. In a few short moments, Batman knew that a terror attack led by Adam Taurus would commence. Several faunus scrambled into position, and Batman began to move, using the shadows to his benefit. But to his surprise, a shot came his way and forced the caped crusader to leap down and reveal himself. Adam walked towards Batman, unsheathing his weapon. "The faunus can see you in the dark, human. You can't stop us." he then nodded, signalling his followers to storm the building. "This doesn't make you right!" Batman argued, throwing Batarangs and stunning a few of the trailing faunus. Adam lunged forwards, planting a kick in Batman's chest. He turned back to the faunus. "Get back to it!" he ordered, turning back to Batman, who was at this point back to his feet. Here we go! The Dark Knight quickly fired a grappling hook around the waist of Adam and then pulled the faunus towards him. With a stiff uppercut, he launched Adam into the air and pursued him, kicking him into the roof of the building. Adam landed on his back but grabbed his gun and fired several shots up at Batman who leapt toward him. Adam rolled away from a kick, and then delivered several slashes to the masked hero. Adam then looked for a stab, but Batman sidestepped and trapped the blade between his arm and his rib. Adam forced the weapon away, but Batman used the unbalance in Adam's stance to knock him into the side of a chimney. He then launched several Batarangs at him, pinning Adam against the rocky structure before spearing the faunus through it. The pair tumbled down on the roof, but Batman used a grappling hook again to keep himself safe. Adam landed on the ground below, but immediately began running up the side of the wall and slashed Batman across the chest. Batman staggered back, and Adam missed a crosscut but recovered before Batman could capitalise by kicking the hero back. Batman skidded, but he was able to acquire a flash grenade and leave it on the ground. He then disappeared out of sight, baiting Adam into pursuit. As Taurus passed where Batman had once been standing, the flash grenade went off. A blinding white light filled Adam's vision and the sound of ringing was all he could hear but after a few seconds, he could feel fists raining down on him as Batman legged him up and delivered blow after blow to the head. Adam was in a daze, still woozy from the flash grenade and was easy to topple off the side of the roof. He landed hard on the ground and Batman was in hot pursuit. The caped crusader landed next to Adam, placing something at his feet. He then typed on his wrist, before simply saying "Now." The item around Adam's leg had been a targeting device for the Batplane to home in on. Adam had little time to react. As the shots came in, Adam swung like crazy to deflect them and absorb the damage in his blade. He then managed to get himself free, falling and landing next to Batman. Batman raised his arms to defend himself, but it was to no avail. Adam's blade cut through him with no trouble this time, unleashing all the pent up damage from the Batplane. Batman's upper body landed several feet away from the rest of his corpse, slumping by the door of the factory. Adam sheathed his weapon and walked past the fallen hero. It was time he got what he deserved... DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Adam Taurus!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights